


Capture

by E_C_J_E_M12



Category: the maze runner
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_J_E_M12/pseuds/E_C_J_E_M12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple day taking photos. That was it. By the beach where the sorrowfilled waves of Britain touch the depressing grey skies. The guy though, all I did was take a picture... Now my life is in danger. Always on the run because I witnessed a shift in the guy and captured it. </p>
<p>I'm on the run for capturing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is kinda inspired by Thomas Brodie Sangster.... I did chose for his name to be Newt because I love the name hence the reason it's listened under The Maze Runner fandom. Don't be mad.  
> There's not much else to add. Enjoy? Please?

As I walked I made numerous turns onto familiar streets and headed towards the cold British beach. Pulling at my long grey jacket I tried to hug some warmth out of it, only to be unsuccessful. As I sighed, my dark brown hair flew in front of my face, blocking my view of the road and of the grey skies. Pulling my hair up into a loose bun, I stopped at the edge of the footpath. My fingers fumbling with the camera around my neck. Lifting the camera up to my eye I started taking photos of my surroundings. The green grass that swayed with the wind, the trees that reached for sunlight and the birds that flew over head, capturing it all with the click of a button. With a small smile I placed my camera back against my stomach before walking to the beach.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I stepped onto the shifting sand, glad that I'd worn my large, brown boots. As I walked down the first few steps, a grin forming on my face as my fingers twitched as they picked up the camera. Lifting the camera to my face my index finger pressing on the button, snapping photos of my surroundings. The grey sky touching the sorrow-filled sea, the birds in-flight and people trying to enjoy the beach. All of it captured with the clicking of a button. Flicking through the photos I sighed, I needed a photo that would be different from the rest. A photo that would be worth braving the bitter cold. Walking down the loose, uneven surface I looked around, determined to find a prize worthy photo. With a loud sigh I turned back to the stairs and walked up the, glad I didn't have to walk up the ascending sand. Once I'd reached the top of the stairs I looked back out at the sorrow-filled sea touching the depressing grey sky. As I looked to my right I almost squealed with delight.

He sat there on the edge of the pathway over looking the sea. The guy seemed out of place, a black leather jacket atop a white shirt with black skinny jeans and white shoes with a pattern on them. Looking at the pattern I swore it moved, almost forming something. It felt like deja vu but _where_ had I seen it before? Shoving the thoughts away I pulled my camera up and took the photo. Smiling I looked at the photo I'd taken almost dying in shock. The photo I had wasn't of the guy but of something else, almost like a... demon. Large black wings and an aura around him the was a red tinged with black.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked.

Looking up I saw the guy. He was tall, almost 6 foot 6, he towered over me at 5 foot 7. Swallowing down the lump of fear in my throat I tried to reply, only to have nothing come out of my mouth.

"Well?" he rumbled.

"I-I was taking a photo. There was a bird behind you that I'd been looking for," I lied. I wasn't telling him that I was actually taking photos of him, I was scared he'd brake my camera.

"Liar," he whispered as he leaned down, his face inches in front of mine.

For some reason his features were only just coming into focus, like they'd been blurred moments before. Wavy strawberry blonde hair that tinged more to orange. Dark brown eyes that almost looked black and a sharp square jaw. Something in my body screamed at me to reach up and touch his wavy hair, his lips and his hips. _What am I thinking_?! He's a _stranger_ and he looks pissed.

"You were taking photos of me weren't you?" he snickered. "No I wasn't," I pushed on. "Give me the camera," he whispered seductively. My knees wobbled as I bit my lip, refusing to give him the camera.

"No," I snarled.

"Give it to me."

"No!" I screamed.

The guy looked taken aback. My knees stopped wobbling and I started running. My hands gripping onto the camera, scared that if I didn't hold it the guy would take it from me. Running down familiar twists and turns I ran home. As I raced towards the front door the familiar creak sounded as I pulled out the key and fumbled it open. Slamming the door closed I locked the dead-bolt. Walking into the kitchen I put on the kettle and pulled out the memory for my camera, plugging it into my laptop. As I waited for the photos to download I looked around my kitchen. The walls were a creamy white, I had a black marble island where I almost always had my laptop. The kitchen was about two meters in both width and length, it wasn't too bad. I didn't need much room to cook. When the kettle finally finished boiling I made a cup of coffee and sat in front of my laptop. Flicking through the pictures I smiled. Then I saw it again. The guy with the black wings and the aura of red and black sitting out, watching the sea. His features were crystal clear, like they had been when he was inches from my face. Biting my lip I breathed in deeply, _it's just a trick of the imagination_ , I thought. Opening my eyes I realised it wasn't a trick it was as real as my coffee. 

A creak sounded from the front of the house. It was a creak that could only be sounded by someone walking to the front door. Looking up from my laptop I pulled out the memory card and walked to the front door. I listened for the next part, the knocking on the door. 

"You should really lock the back door," a deep voice rumbled from behind me.


	2. Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to put this as chapter two so deal with it

_Newt's Point Of View_

Sighing heavily I sat on the edge of the sidewalk, not caring or bothering to move for people walking past. Looking out at the waves I felt tears well in my eyes. _She loved the sea..._ I thought. 

"Stop thinking about her," I whispered to myself.  
  


Looking down at my legs I pulled up a knee to my chest. My wings demanding to be let out, I growled in frustration as I tried to ignore it. The clothes for people now days were so weird. Tight black jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and white shoes. Nothing special about them but to others of my kind the shoes would seem like a swirling pattern. I was stunned for a moment when a camera flash went off. Looking to my left I saw her. Dark brown hair falling out of a messy bun, a pale yellow shirt, a long grey jacket and black pants that hugged her legs atop of that brown leather boots. She seemed like a mismatch of colours. Growling in frustration I got up and walked over to her as she looked down at her camera. Her grin fading to a frown, her dark blue eyes full of confusion.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

Her blue eyes looked up at me, I watched as she swallowed, her mouth opening to say something but nothing came out.

"Well?" I asked.

"I-I was taking a photo. There was a bird behind you that I'd been looking for," she mumbled. Her voice different yet _familiar_...

"Liar," I whispered.

Inching my face closer to hers. Her eyes widened. As my eyes focused on hers I could tell it was working. Manipulating her thoughts from scared and resistant, I changed them to happy and willing.

"You were taking photos of me weren't you?" I snickered.

"No I wasn't," she argued.

Pushing my gaze into hers again I changed her emotions as he knees wobbled.

"Give me the camera," I whispered seductively.

She pulled her gaze away from my eyes, breaking the connection.

"No," she snarled.

"Give it to me," I yelled

"No!" she screamed.

I watched as she pushed past me, her legs moving fast to carry her away. I stood there in shock. No one had ever broken away from my gaze except _her_...


	3. Creature

"You should really lock the back door," a deep voice rumbled from behind me.

Turning around I opened my mouth to scream, the guys hand clasping over my mouth as I screamed. How'd he gotten in? Oh that's right I lock the front door but not the back one. Wait... but the back door is always locked...

"Shhh. Don't want to draw attention to the house now do we?" he smirked.

Pushing myself away from him I raced towards the door only to be held back. Crying out I collapsed to the ground. Hot tears falling down my face as I tried to figure out what had caused me to collapse to the ground but there was nothing. I looked up at the guy who continued to smirk.

"Where's the photo?" 

"What photo?" I screamed.

"The one you took of me yet you deny it. Tell me."

"It's on my laptop," I said, pointing to my laptop that sat open on the kitchen bench.

I glared at the guy as he walked towards the kitchen, forcing myself to my feet I stumbled to the door and opened it. Once I was out the door it was like someone had realised a grip on me. My body back under my own function again as I ran to my black car. Climbing into the old car I put the keys in the ignition and started it up. I had to get away from this guy. The police, I'll go to the police, I thought. As I pulled away from my house I watched as the guy jogged down the stairs and raced for the car. Pressing my foot down on the pedal I expected to be accelerating down the street only I was immobile, the car not going anywhere. I cried out in frustration at lacking the control of my own body. I cried out as the door opened beside me, his arms reaching around me and unbuckling me. I opened my mouth to protest only a loud school-girl laugh escaped my lips. _No!_ I screamed at myself. _This is not funny! This is fucking terrifying._ My body continued to make me laugh as he picked me up bridal style and closed the car door with his foot. Looking behind me with an annoying laugh I realised the car was still where it'd been ten minutes earlier. Parked on my small lawn. What's happening?

As the guy carried me inside I started panicking. He dumped me on the couch and locked the door, his hand waving in front of the handle almost like he was placing a spell on it...

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Why were you taking photos?" the guy asked as he sat on the couch beside me. I inched away and the guy laughed.

"Because I enjoy it. And I get money for some of the photos I take."

"You mustn't realise it," the guy mumbled rubbing his hand across his lips and chin. 

"Realise what?" I growled.

"Does anything weird happen in the photos that only you see?"

"No," I lied.

"Show me your photos."

"No, I'm not-" the guy looked at me and I melted. "Okay then."

Smiling I stood up and walked to me dark room where I produced most of my photos. As the guy walked in he switched on the light and swore under his breath.

 

"No way you can't be..." he whispered.

"Can't be what? A photo hoader?"

"Y-You're a... A rare creature... A Silaphin (Sil-A-Fin)..."


	4. Thea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNNl9Yzdk40  
> Listen......

"A what?" I mumbled.

Clearly dumbfounded by the unknown word.

"A Selaphin. They come by every century in threes or fours. You shouldn't have been here yet. It hasn't been a century yet," the guy mumbled, rubbing his hand across his lips again.

"Stop!" I screamed.

The guy looked up at me through his dark lashes, his dark eyes making me feel weak. Breathing in deeply I pulled my gaze away from the guy, scared that if I kept looking I would collapse to the ground.

"What is it?"

"I'm not a rare creature. I'm a normal human being so stop calling me a Selaphin. I'm not whatever you say that is," breathing in deeply I paused.

"I'm a human being there is nothing else to it."

"But you are. The sooner you accept that I can leave."

"I. Am. Not. A. Selaphin!" I screamed as blackness swarmed over my vision.

 

With a groan I opened my eyes. What _happened?_ All I remember is screaming at the guy Newt. _Newt?_ I thought. How did I know his name when I hadn't even been told it? Opening my eyes I cringed at the light closing them again. Slowly opening them back up I looked around for the guy. When I saw that no one was there I was beyond happy, yet something in my gut screamed at me to be scared. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes, not that it helped much. Groaning again I stood up and wobbled to the bathroom, walking in without a single thought. Pulling my pants down and sitting on the toilet I did my business.

"What are you doing in here creature?" Newt asked.

My cheeks reddened as I looked to my left where Newt stood with a towel wrapped around his dripping wet body. Looking away I tried to ignore the fact that I hadn't noticed him in here before.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

"Well?" Newt asked in a voice that screamed sarcasm and humor about my idiotcey.

"I-I didn't realise anyone was in here," I mumbled lamely.

"What a lame excuse," Newt laughed as he started drying himself.

Ignoring the fact that Newt was there I quickly finished doing what I had to before pulling up my pants. I squealed as Newt pushed me against the wall. I put my hands up to his bare chest and started pushing him. Newt just smirked as he softly kissed my jaw. His lips soft and warm. **No,** my head screamed. No. _No_ , I thought. Opening my eyes I shouldered Newt's face, causing him to groan. I continued pushing at his chest, wanting him to get off me. 

"Get off my Newt," I growled. 

Newt looked at me in shock and took a step back. Clearly shocked.

"How do you know my name?" Newt growled.

"I-I don't know... It just came to me," I whispered.

"Liar," he snarled.

"What happened when I blacked out?"

Newt looked away. "You did something I've never seen before."

"Which was what?"

"You called on the seventh ring of Hell and drew power from it. No one is able to do that except Lucifer. Who are you?" Newt demanded with a glare.

"I'm a normal person! I'm human! There is no supernatural blood in me and I don't have powers!"

Newt looked around the room and swore under his breath.

"Go to your bedroom and pack clothes, money and anything that can be used as a weapon."

"Why?"

"Do it. Don't ask just do it," Newt growled as he dropped the towel and started pulling on his clothes.

Racing out of the bathroom I sprinted to my bedroom which was down a narrow hallway from the bathroom. Flinging the door open I pulled out a large black, duffle bag which was already full of clothes, money and a gun. See I'm use to running. I've been running for all my life. Whether it's from normal people or the authorities. And the odd unexplained thing here and there that made me run. It's all I've ever been doing...

"Newt?" I called as I grabbed the bag and ran out of my bedroom. 

"You packed quickly. Good. We have to go," Newt replied as we ran out of the house. I stumbled after Newt as he climbed into the drivers seat of my old black car. Throwing the duffle bag into the back I climbed into the passengers seat as Newt started driving. My heart was racing and full of panic.

"Why'd we have to go?" I asked Newt.

"Their here that's why."

"Who's _they?_ "

"The four horse men. Their from one of he reins of Hell. In a way Lucifers hencemen."

"Why are they in my house then?"

"Because you summoned them when you called upon the Seventh ring of Hell."

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"How do you know my name and I want a straight answer."

"It just came to me..."

"Tell me your name," Newt whispered.

"Uri, it means 'my light'."

"My light," he whispered. "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"You might have repressed memories of the supernatural world that are only just coming through now. Do you remember anything about supernatural lives? Whether you've dreamed about them or not."

"Sometimes... But I was a form of light in the darkness. I illuminated all these different creatures. There was someone beside me, his face was always blurred but he was like a dark angel with an aura of red and black. He was always beside me. He called me-"

"Thea?"

"How'd you?"

"I was the person that's why. Thea was my wife. We were part of the ranks of Heaven. How do you remember that? Thea is dead."

"I-I don't know...."

 

 


	5. Escape Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the hits I think people like the story. Let me know if you do please. I love feed back :)  
> P.S.  
> The username?  
> E_C_J_E_M?  
> Well people know me as either:  
> Ellie Crescendo  
> or  
> Jazmin Eileen McMillan

Looking in the rear view mirror I felt my heart drop into my stomach. There they were, four horsemen who wore ragged uniforms and rode on large half skeleton horses. I looked at Newt who ignored the creatures behind us.

"Buckle up and ignore them. I'll take care of it. No one can see them," Newt answered my unasked question.

Doing as Newt asked me I pulled on my belt and heard the familiar  _click_  of the belt. I looked at Newt, begging with my eyes for him to tell me what was happening or what was going to happen. Newt sighed and looked at me.

"They'll probably try to kill you. Me as well for helping you."

"K-Kill?"

"Yes kill. Until we figure out who you are and what is so important about you we will be on the run, trying to survive. We have to live. Understood?"

"Understood." 

"Good, grab your bag and climb into the back."

Nodding I climbed into the back and held onto the black duffle bag. Watching as Newt put something down near his feet before he climbed into the back with me. His arms wrapping around me as I watched where the car was heading. Straight off a 50 foot drop. I screamed at Newt. Hitting his chest, trying to turn the steering wheel away from the cliff edge but failed. Newt held me tightly, and as the car started going off the edge I felt the hot tears trickle down my face. My eyes squeezed shut tightly so I didn't see the ground at the last moment.

 

With a shudder I gripped onto Newt like I had been moments earlier, still crying holding onto the duffle bag. 

 

"Uri?" Newt whispered in my ear.

What had happened? Had I died already?  _No_ , I thought. There was an icy cold breeze hitting my skin and I shivered. Realisation hit me as I realised I wasn't sitting anymore, my body was dangling. Opening my eyes I yelped. Newt was holding me at least a thousand feet above ground. My heart race started to chance up with me and what was happening. A loud scream ripped out of my mouth at the sudden realisation of being so high up. Looking for the source that was preventing my death I looked at Newt, large black wings gently fluttering out behind him. My breath caught in my throat as I took in their beauty. My fingers twitched out to touch the large wings. It felt like a dream. As my fingers brushed against the feathers I almost squealed with delight, they felt like velvet yet were smoother than silk.

“Their beautiful,” I whispered.

Newt blushed as his wings started fluttering with more strength.

“We have to go now,” he whispered.

“Where?” I asked.

“A form of safe house. Where no one will ever expect to find you. That way we can research what’s happening or happened to you.”

I nodded my head and just wrapped my arms tighter around Newt, my hands clutching the duffle bag behind Newt’s back.

 

_We escaped. We survived._

But the Horsemen would be back. I didn't need Newt telling me that. I could already tell they would be back. And next time, we might not be able to escape. But until then we had to survive. No matter what


	6. Safe House

Icy cold tears escaped my eyes as I sat on the bed. My head pounded like someone was hitting it with a sledge hammer. I looked down at my trembling hands that were a bright red. My mind kept slipping to what happened.

 

Newt and I were in the sky, coming down to a place that was meant to be a safe house. Only _they_ followed us. The horsemen. Panic had filled both of us. _Something_ , had overtaken my fear and replaced it with courage and _power_... I'd thrown the bag down into the dirt and walked towards them. My arms stretching outwards, my hands facing palm up. Mere words mumbling out of my mouth as my hands ignited with flames that were of a white yellow. I blacked out after that.

 

My body overloaded. Although when my eyes re-opened I was here crying. Crawling out of the bed I looked around again. Grey walls with a white chest of draws and a lamp. Walking towards the walls again I traced the walls, trying to find the door. My fingers trailed flat surface, as I was about to give up I found a slight gap in the wall. It was barely noticeable but running my hands around the gap I found another gap. Pushing at the space between the gaps came a loud rumbling, and finally the grey door wooshed outwards. Falling to my hands and knees I looked up to see Newt bent over a table talking and pointing at something to another person. Looking at the other person I noticed there were two of them. One of the guys was an Asian with unruly black hair, soft brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. The other was a guy who wasn't as tanned as the Asian but still had the lingering look of a tan with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Newt twisted his head to the left slightly and looked at me with a sigh. Standing upright he walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Pulling me to my feet and pulled me over to the table.

 

"Show them your hands," Newt said. 

Looking at the other two guy I slowly raised my hands, slightly embarrassed at how red they were. The Asian guy tugged at my hands and pulled out a long thin stick that almost looked like a wand. As he placed it in the center of my palm I screamed out in pain, it felt like he had stabbed me through the hand. Pulling my hand away I craddled it, hot tears rushing down my face as I looked at it. My hands were no longer red, instead they were the normal pasty white colour with a small golden rose underneath my thumb. 

"Why'd you do that?" I whispered.

"You should be more careful when playing with magic from Hell child," the guy spoke.

"What?"

"What does she know Newt?"

"Nothing. Apparently. She says she remembers nothing but she had a dream of the last day I was with Thea. That's too much of a coincidence Minho," Newt replied angrily. 

The Asian guy, Minho, shook his head.

"Do you remember anything child?" Minho asked me.

I shook my head in a no.

"Lying won't help you," the other guy said. What was his name? _Thomas_ , my mind spoke. _His name is Thomas_. 

"I'm not lying Thomas," I answered.

"You have to be lying if you know his name!" Minho screamed.

I stumbled backwards, unsure of where the sudden anger had come from.

"She guessed my name to Minho. Someone or something must have repressed or taken her memories. Made up a fantasy world around her to make her think otherwise about the supernatural," Newt answered quietly.

Thomas sighed.

"I'll try and enter her mind. There's no garrentee though that I'll be able to find something," Thomas whispered.

"Just do it," I whispered. "I want to know too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding them....


	7. Memories

"Follow me Child," Thomas spoke gently with a sad smile.

I nodded my head and followed him back to the room I'd been in moments earlier. My heart was full of panic and fear. I was scared that there would be no other memories. No hidden ones I knew nothing about. I wanted to remember, but I was panicking about what I had done. What if I was a horrific person? What if....

 

"Don't think Child. Overthinking will not help you. Just calm your mind. Lie on the bed please. This may sting."

 

I nodded my head and laid down on the bed. My eyes facing the ceiling.

 

"How much will it hurt?" I asked. My voice barely a whisper. Thomas sat behind my head, his legs crossed over as he placed his hands just beside my temples. 

 

"It depends how deep their buried. If it's a mere spell of amnesia it will feel like a pin-prick."

 

"And if it's further in. Towards the center?"

 

"Then it will feel like you are being burnt alive..." Thomas said with a small sigh. "If you wish not to go through it you don't."

 

"She has to," Newt said from the door.

 

Tears brimmed at my eyes. I was scared, I can't do this...

 

"Don't force her into these things Newt. It's not your choice. It's hers and hers alone."

 

"We need to know whatever has been repressed Thomas," Minho said.

 

"Just shut up!" I screamed. "This is my choice not yours. I'm doing it and I don't need you here with me so go!" I screamed.

 

Thomas sighed and whispered, "Then let us begin."

 

I screamed as Thomas' hands pressed against my temples. The pain though... It felt as though my bones were being broken as I was burnt alive. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to stop screaming. My head pounded as the edges of my vision started swarming with black. 

 

The blackness was replaced with a large city, Israel, my mind told me. I was walking with someone down narrow, yet crowded paths. I wore fabric that scratched at my body. 

 

"Quiet, Thea. You know what happens when we fall. We must do as He instructs us to do. Not the other way around. We have to follow otherwise we'll fall harder and further," a voice spoke angrily.

 

Had I spoken and not realised it? I opened my mouth to speak. Ask who he was. Why we were here but the image faded. 

 

Another image floated up. One after the other. Country after country. Person after person. Creature after Creature. Each one of them rousing me or praising me. For what? I didn't recall. There were so many of them. Too much for me to take in. The pain had long since turn into a dull throbbing. Each new image brought along a new place and image. Soon the blackness over took again, before reveiling the ugly grey ceiling. The pain vanished, tears continued flowing down my cheeks as I tried to remember it all. Faces, names, places. All of it there. 

 

"Well?" Minho asked.

 

"It's impossible. But it's real," Thomas whispered.

 

"Who is she?" Newt asked.

 

"My name is Thea," I whispered.


	8. Mislead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I needa fix it another time

Newt laughed at my statement.

"What's funny Newt?" I asked seriously.

Newt stopped laughing and looked me dead in the eye.

"Thea is _dead_ ," Newt hissed. "So obviously you're a fake."

"Newt," Thomas whispered. "It is her... Long ago Thea came to me... Asked me to do her a favour that I couldn't resist. She wiped my memory of doing it. Of repressing her memories. She told me before now that..."

"I wiped your memory after the battle. Made you think I was dead. It was easier that way," I whispered, looking at my pale hands. Now I could see the faint silvery scars that marked them along with the faint golden lines of a rose.

"You're lying!" Newt screamed.

"I'm sorry. I wish I was. But I'm not. There's so much I have to do. So little time."

"What do you mean?" Newt hissed.

"Newt calm down," Minho whispered.

I watched as Newt's skin flickered a red and black, his eyes fully black as his temper grew.

"I won't calm down! My wife is meant to have been dead for ten years. Instead I find her disguised as a mere human. And now the bitch has memories and won't tell me what the hell she's muttering about!"

"I'm sorry Newt," I whispered. "I had to do it. Especially with your lives in danger."

Newt laughed at me. "In danger from what? A broken heart? Pretty sure I can handle myself."

"From Gally. He was threatening you. That was what he meant by die or give her up. I chose for you. I forced you to give me up by thinking I was dead. In doing so you were no longer threatened by Gally," I whispered. My eyes gazing down at my feet.

"I can take care of myself Uri."

"It wasn't just you that was under threat Newt, you have to understand that. Thomas, Minho and others were under threat," I pleaded.

"Who was so important that you _had_ to lie to me?"

"You and the girl. I had to protect you both," I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

"Who is she, Thea?" Minho asked.

"No..." 

"Tell us please."

"I can't. She won't be safe if she's brought into this world."

"Do you know who she is Newt?" Thomas whispered.

Newt sighed. "If she's Thea," Newt spat. "Then she's talking about _our_ daughter."


End file.
